


A Familiar Rhythm

by Redskybluecherry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redskybluecherry/pseuds/Redskybluecherry
Summary: You hadn't really wanted to go to that concert in the first place.What you certainly hadn't expected was to fall head over heels for the band's drummer.
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	A Familiar Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Oda stated in an SBS that one of Killer's hobbies is playing the drums, and ever since i found out about that, this idea's been stuck in my head and eventually evolved into... this.  
I actually like how this one turned out, so i hope you will, too.
> 
> Warnings for some language, thanks to Eustass Kid.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. <3

It was loud. _Overwhelmingly _loud, and the band you came here to see hadn’t even started playing yet. You loved music, and experiencing it live was always something special to you.

But you hated sweaty, crowded, tiny rooms. Festivals were more to your taste. However, it had been months since you’d last went to a concert and after a while of pleading (and quite a few insults) your best friend had eventually convinced you to accompany her tonight.

You had absolutely no idea if the band was any good. All you knew was that they apparently were the “next big thing” if insiders were to be believed, and that their lead vocalist (who was also the lead guitarist) was some sort of foul-mouthed maniac who wreaked havoc wherever he went.

Naturally, your best friend (and the entire front row, or so it seemed) wanted to get in his pants.

“Bonney, do we _really_ have to elbow our way up to the front row? I don’t want to get swallowed by the inevitable moshpit, not tonight!” you whined as said friend dragged you with her, making her way through the crowd with a mischievous grin on her face as well as a huge hot dog in her left hand.

How she managed to actually eat all of it without accidentally dropping it on some poor guys’ shirt, you’d never know.

Once you’d finally arrived right in front of the stage (earning some resentful glances along the way, which made you uncomfortable, while Bonney just blew raspberries or laughed them off) you let out an exasperated sigh.

“Please promise me the band’s _actually_ good.”

“Since when have you become such a party pooper? Lighten up a little! Trust me, Kid is like… hot. Reaaaaally hot.” She winked at you.

You groaned. “Unlike you, I don’t care if the frontman’s dick is any good, I just care about the music.”

“Oho, Miss All High and Mighty, you’ll get off your high horse once you actually see him on that stage, and then you’ll eat your words.” Bonney laughed while finishing off what as left of her hot dog. You deadpanned.

Even though your words might have been a little harsh, they were true. Truth be told, you were a little bit of a snob when it came to music. You’d started out trying to master various musical instruments from a young age, and even though you didn’t have much time to practice nowadays, music was still something you held close to your heart. 

But despite what you’d said, you weren’t willing to give up hope just yet. So what if the lead singer was a chick magnet? Maybe he was actually talented, maybe the music would actually be pretty good. You’d skipped out on an Adventure Time marathon to be here, so you were going to make the best of this, _damn it_!

All of a sudden, the background music stopped, and as if on cue, all the fangirls in the front row, as well as the more… _civilized_ fans in the back started screaming. Bonney looked at you, and the excitement and joy in her eyes lightened up your mood, if only temporarily (though you sure as hell wouldn’t tell her that).

“They’re heeeere!” she screamed, and right then, the lights went out for a split second before four silhouettes appeared onstage.

** _About 45 minutes later…_ **

There were few characteristics you disliked about yourself, one of them being your stubbornness. Once you’d voiced an opinion, it wasn’t easy for you to take back what you’d said if you’d been proven wrong (which, fortunately, wasn’t something that happened all that often). But tonight, you’d definitely have to bite the bullet, since your best friend had actually been undeniably right: The band was pretty damn good.

Sure, their sound was still a little rough around the edges and there was the occasional wrong note, but the lyrics, the overall sound pattern and the interaction of the different instruments was, admittedly, intriguing.

And after the opening song had ended and the band had adressed the audience, you could – at least partly – understand where all the hype surrounding _Eustass Kid_ was coming from. He was pretty much the typical rugged “bad boy”, but he had a certain… charm. And boy, oh boy did he know how to command attention – the guy practically oozed natural charisma, and was certainly easy on the eyes. On top of all that, he was a surprisingly good guitarist and vocalist, though his screams and growls were way better than his clean vocals.

Nonetheless, it wasn’t him that had managed to catch your eye.

It was the drummer.

As a musician, you knew that drummers tended to get either overlooked or – worse – made fun of. But you also knew how much skill, sense of timing and precision was required in order to master an instrument that most deemed “easy” or “unmusical”. And if you’d ever seen a master at work, it was definitely this man.

Whereas other drummers simply functioned as the backbone of their band, this guy not only managed to do that, but captivate the audience all on his own, as well. It was easy for a guitarist to shine during his solo – drummers didn’t have it nearly as easy, yet he made it look like the most natural thing in the world, drawing audience reactions nearly as ecstatic as the ones directed at the lead singer (or “captain” as the other band members had playfully introduced Kid).

From a professional standpoint, as a fellow musician, you couldn’t help but admire this man, who had also – another thing that separated him from Kid – neither made any crude jokes nor tried to entertain the audience, but simply uttered a polite “Thank you” after each song. From a more personal standpoint, well… you would lie if you’d say you weren’t intrigued.

Even though he was well hidden by his drumset at the back of the stage, the way his shirt basically clung to his massive, muscular torso was a fact that hadn’t escaped your notice. Neither had you missed how soft his long, blonde hair (“mane” was a better word for it, really) looked whenever it moved back and forth after he’d hit the base or the snare drum particularly hard.

When he’d reached out to a crew member for a bottle of water after one of their songs, you’d managed to make out a prominent scar on his left arm, but that hadn’t put you off in the slightest, oh no. Though you wouldn’t admit it to just everyone, you had a certain… weakness for men with scars.

But what fascinated you most about this man was the fact that you couldn’t see his face. He was covering it with a mask, even when he was taking a sip from his water, he didn’t take it off or lift it up. Though you couln’t be certain – the fog machine being your worst enemy tonight – you were pretty sure there were rows of holes in his masks, through which he was able to drink. You doubted it was comfortable, but figured he had his reasons for not wanting to show his face.

_And it sure was interesting to guess how he potentially looked. Not that you were thinking about that at all. You were here for the music, and not anything else. _

_ <strike>Yeah, right.</strike> _

When the band announced their second encore, you knew the evening was about to come to an end, and even though you knew it was irrational as well as stupid, you couldn’t help but feel dissappointed. _You certainly wouldn’t mind watching this man in his element for a few minutes longer. <strike>Or hours.</strike>_

But at the very least, you wanted to catch his name before they left the stage. When Kid first introduced his fellow band members, you hadn’t really paid all that much attention, but _now_… oh you were attentive, alright.

“Ok, let’s end this shitfest so I can finally find something sweet and warm to spend the night with!” Kid proclaimed. While you cringed, you could basically feel all the girls in the front row mentally dropping their pants to the floor already. _Ugh._ You just hoped your best friend wouldn’t try and throw herself at him, he probably had more than enough groupies as things were.

_ <strike>Not that you would ever spend the night with a band member. Nope. Never. Well,…</strike> _

“Give it up once again for my man Heat at the basss!” Kid shouted while everyone broke out in applause for the blue-haired man. “And of course, show some fucking rescect for Wire on the fucking rhythm guitar!”

Your heart started beating faster, and you had absolutely no idea why. It was just a name, it’s not like you would ever see him again! Besides, most musicians used pseudonyms these days, getting excited over something as artifical as that was ridiculolous, you knew it was, and yet…

“And last but not least, on the drums, I wanna hear a big fucking round of applause from you suckers for my best friend, _Killer_!”

This was it. You were suffering a temporary lapse of sanity. There was no other way you could explain – both to yourself and others – why you were suddenly shouting and clapping as loud as you could, a big smile plastered on your face. You were pretty sure you looked like a total idiot, but you really couldn’t care less at this point. Suddenly, you saw Killer tilt his head ever so slightly in your direction as he stood up, almost like he was looking at you.

_Ok. Brain, this has got to stop. There are a few hundred people in this room, and dozens standing directly behind you. Just because his head is facing your direction doesn’t mean he’s actually looking at you._

And just a moment later, he walked off the stage with the rest of the band, and was gone. Well, your little fangirl-moment had been nice while it’d lasted, now, it was time to get back to reality.

Apparently, your oh-so-precious best friend had other plans.

“That. Was. AWESOME! Time to go for some drinks at the baaaaar!” she howled, throwing her hands up in the air as if she was already drunk.

“Uhm…” you cleared your throat awkwardly, unsure how to tell Bonney you’d actually really, _really_ like to go home to at least watch the last few episodes of Adventure Time right now.

She groaned. Sometimes, you swore she knew you too well. “Don’t tell me you want to leave already? Don’t you know the band’s coming down to sign autographs later? You betcha I’ll get my shirt signed by Kid.”

_You hated the way your heartbeat all but sped up the moment she mentioned the band returning. _This was ridiculous. Even if you got the chance to talk to him, what were you even going to say?

_Hey, you’re probably the most talented drummer I’ve ever had the pleasure of hearing. Also, you’re ridiculously hot._

Your flirting techniques weren’t exactly what one would call _smooth_. _A little rusty_ was more like it. It had been far too long. All that left aside, you couldn’t just go ahead and flirt with the member of a soon-to-be famous band. You’d just come across as a desperate groupie, at best.

It would probably be for the best if you just got out of here as soon as Bonney would let you leave. You couldn’t really stand the people or the setting anyway, and even though the music had been good enough to distract of you from those facts for a while, you were feeling increasingly uncomfortable now. Also, unlike your best friend, you had no intentions of drowning your insecurities in alcohol tonight. Someone had to act responsible, after all.

_Or at least somewhat responsible._

“Come on, just a little longer, pleaaase?” Bonney whined, pouting like a little child. You had no idea how she managed to do that so well.

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. On the one hand, it was a Saturday, meaning you’d have plenty of time to sleep in and catch up on Adventure Time tomorrow. On the other hand, you’d have to put up with the mass of fans who’d already gathered at the bar for at least another hour. But it would make Bonney happy, and wouldn’t that kind of make it worth it?

“Alright. But no longer than 2 drinks. If they don’t show up by then, we’re leaving. Is that-“

Before you were able to finish your sentence, Bonney had already pulled you into a bear hug, repeatedly telling you you were “the best”.

** _One and a half drinks later…_ **

The conversation between you and Bonney was harshly interrupted when all of a sudden, people around you started screaming once more and everyone started rushing to the bar, at which the both of you were – thankfully – already sitting.

Bonney looked like she was at one of those all-you-can-eat buffets she loved so dearly. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, so which one of you wants to warm my bed tonight?” Kid said as he walked in from beside the bar, a manic grin on his face. Of course, he was immediately surrounded by a large group of girls, and once you turned around to see nothing but an empty seat beside you, you begrudgingly realized your best friend was among them.

Oh well, there was nothing you could do to stop her, anyway. Even though she didn’t act like it half the time, Bonney was an adult, free to do anything she wanted.

But you certainly didn’t want to watch the growing group of Kid’s admirers any longer than necessary, so you swiftly grabbed your drink and decided to walk around the hall.

Soon, you found yourself standing in front of the (now empty) stage once more. You silently wondered where the other band members (ok, only _one specific_ member, really) were, since you hadn’t seen them come to the bar with Kid. Your curiosity was sated almost immediately, however, when you saw Killer and the one with the blue hair – Heat, you recalled – walk in and take a seat at the other end of the bar, a notable distance between themselves and Kid.

Both of them seemed to have changed their outfits, though Killer was still wearing his mask. You swallowed, unsure if you should simply take the plunge and walk over to say Hi, or not. But then you saw a couple of guys do just that, and you figured if others were to compliment the band on an amazing gig, why shouldn’t you? It’s not like you had any… other intentions, right?

_Right?_

So you walked over, walking just a little too fast and looking just a little too eager to seem cool. “Wow, so you used to work as a fire-eater? That’s SO cool, dude!” you heard one of the fans say to Heat, just as you hesitantly came to a stop right before Killer. Since you couldn’t see his face and he didn’t say anything, you had no idea if he’d even acknowledged your presence. But you didn’t want to just stand there like an idiot (_a little too late for that, probably_), so you took a deep breath before saying: “Hi, uhm, Killer, right?”

You smiled softly in what you hoped was a non-creepy manner. He just hummed as answer, though he didn’t sound annoyed or unfriendly. “So, uhm I just wanted to tell you that you’re an amazing drummer, though you’ve probably heard that a million times before,” you said nervously. “That solo in the third song was really amazing. Reminded me of Bonham, to be honest.”

He tilted his head slightly, and you could tell that now, he was definitely looking at you. Just when you thought he wouldn’t answer at all, you heard his voice, deep, yet softer than you’d expected. “Thank you. That’s one of the greatest compliments a drummer can receive. You’re a musician yourself?”

You blushed slightly. “I used to play bass back in high school, but nowadays I’m just an avid listener, really. How long have you been playing the drums?” you asked, before quickly adding: “If you don’t mind me asking.” He seemed nice enough, but you still couldn’t help but feel shy in the presence of this man.

“Me and Kid grew up together,” he answered. His voice was… calming, somehow. “As soon as he first picked up the guitar, I started practicing, too. Bonham was actually one of my idols growing up.” One of his bulky arms reached up to scratch the back of his neck, before asking: “What made you stop playing Bass?”

Slightly taken aback by his question, you took a moment to think about it. You certainly hadn’t expected for him to be so easy to talk to, and _most definitely _not for him to actually converse with you. Suddenly, you were very glad Heat was still busy with the other guys, yet you didn’t know why.

“That’s… not an easy question” you answered truthfully, trying not to sound as nervous as you felt.

“If it’s too personal, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to intrude.” He said, and you were sure if you weren’t able to get a grip on yourself soon, you were going to melt right on the spot.

“No, it’s-it’s fine, it’s not too personal, at all. I just… I guess high school was kind of a hard time for me, I was struggling with a few things, and in the middle of it all I just kind of… lost my musical passion, I guess. Gosh, that sounds so cheesy, sorry.”

“It doesn’t. Not at all.” He answered, and you couldn’t help but intently look at his mask, hoping to get a peek at his face underneath, but to no avail. He spoke up again. “I’ve had times where I lost my passion, too. It’s normal, I guess. Maybe you’ll find yours again, one day.”

You smiled. “Yeah, maybe I will, who knows. It’s definitely nice to know there are guys like yourself out there, who pour so much of it into their work.”

He scratched the back of his neck once more, briefly looking away as he did so. Had you made him uncomfortable? You surely wished you hadn’t.

“I’m (Y/N)”, by the way” you added, after realizing you hadn’t even told him your name.

You heard him take a short breath, before asking: “Hey, uh… would you like to come backstage with the me and the guys? We could talk some more, if you like. I’m not the biggest… fan of large crowds, at least not off stage.”

Surprised by his question as well as his admission, you were slightly shocked he’d offer. Of course you would like to continue the conversation, there was no reason to lie to yourself: You were intrigued by this man, you’d been from the start, and the idea of getting to know him was incredibly tempting. But you couldn’t just leave your best friend here alone, and you didn’t want to seem rude or ungrateful by asking him to extend the offer to your friend.

Before you could politely (and regretfully) refuse, however, he said: “Your pink-haired friend can come, too, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Ok, now you were really confused. And for some reason, blushing even harder than before.

“How’d you know about my friend?” you asked.

“You’re not going to let that go if I won’t answer, huh?” he said, sighing as he did so. You couldn’t help but smile, the mock exasperation in his voice sounded kind of … adorable.

_Had you just referred to a tall, bulky guy with a mask covering his face as adorable? Yup._

“Nope.” You simply said, unable to keep from smiling.

He sighed once more. “No point in lying, then. I… noticed you, during the concert.”

If you’d been blushing before, your face was surely a bright red now. There had been many ways you’d imagined this conversation to go, but _this _surely wasn’t one of them.

“_Oh_. Then… of course I’d like to go.” You said, making sure to look directly where you assumed his eyes to be as you did so. “Let me just search for Bonney real quick, and then I’ll meet you back here?”

He nodded, and you quickly made your way over to the mass still gathered around Kid to locate your friend. Thankfully, her bright pink hair made her stand out from the crowd. As soon as you’d found her, you motioned for her to go with you, not even trying to talk over the giggles and screams of the other fans.

“I sure hope you have a good reason for dragging me out of there, I almost managed to get through to Kid!” she huffed.

“Actually, I wanted to tell you that we got invited backstage, but if you don’t want to go…” you answered, sounding just a little smug. _Hey, you’d never claimed to be a saint, right?_

Bonney’s eyes were like saucers. “HOW in the HELL did you manage THAT?” she asked, sounding like a little child about to enter the candy store for the first time.

You blushed, the smugness from before abruptly gone. During the exhilaration you’d felt after talking to Killer, you’d all but forgotten having to tell Bonney about your little… crush on the drummer.

“Actually, uh, the drummer, Killer, invited me-US.” You cleared your throat, hoping Bonney wouldn’t immediately notice what was truly going on.

“I see how it is. You want to get in his pants.” Thankfully, you’d left your drink back at the bar, otherwise you surely would’ve spit it out right then and there.

“Bonney, that is NOT true, we were just talking!”

“_Sure _you were.” She linked her arm with yours, grinning widely. “Then what are we waiting for, right?”

** _About an hour later…_ **

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d felt this nervous, yet oddly comfortable at the same time. Once you’d followed Killer and the rest of the band – except for Kid, who’d stayed with his fans for a while longer before joining the rest of you backstage, one giggling girl in each arm – Bonney had struck up a conversation with Heat and Wire, granting Killer and yourself a little privacy.

You talked about your favourite bands, overrated and underrated albums, your mutual love for ramen and pasta, as well as some memories from when you still played bass. You even told him about how you’d dyed your hair a bright red back then, something which, looking back, hadn’t really been one of your greatest decisions.

Briefly, he addressed his friendship with Kid. Though he didn’t tell you all that much – you figured it was a very private and serious topic for him – you were able to tell the both of them had to have been through a lot together, and that there was apparently a lot more to Kid than met the eye.

You weren’t sure whether it were the drinks you’d consumed or just Killer’s presence which made you feel emboldened, but you suddenly found yourself asking him:

“So, you said you _noticed_ me earlier. How come?” Sounding just a little less shy than you did before, you looked up at him. The fact that he was so much taller was… _doing things to you_.

He tilted his head slightly, as if he was surprised by your sudden flirty tone. “I think we both know why.” He answered a moment later, his voice sounding a little husky. “It’s… pretty hard not to notice _you_.”

Your traitorous heartbeat sped up and you felt a warmth settling in your stomach, something you hadn’t felt in a while.

“The same goes for you”, you replied, secretly hoping he felt at least half as nervous as you. Just then, you noticed how close his hand was to yours, and how your knees were almost touching. It was so tempting to reach out and feel his skin against yours, if just for a short moment…

Before you could act on your overwhelming attraction towards him, however, the both of you as well as the rest of the people in the room were interruped by a loud banging on the door.

“Open up you fucking asshole, I know you’re in there!”

All of you looked at each other, nobody having a clue as to what was going on, before Killer stood up to open the door.

Three men rushed inside, one of them immediately walking over to Kid and punching him in the face.

The girls beside Kid started screaming, the other strange men tried to hold back Killer, Wire and Heat at the same time (_good luck with that_, you thought), and one of the girls started crying. In short: It was a mess.

“You bastard, I’ll make sure you never touch another men’s girl ever again, you hear me?!”

_Oh. So that’s what this was about. _

As if the situation wasn’t messy enough already, the crying girl started to chime in, as well. “I told you we’re not together anymore! Just let me live my live!”

“I’ve already called the police, you creep, get out of here!” the other girl shouted, waving her phone in the air.

“You fucking did WHAT?!” Kid hissed. His nose bleeding from the punch he received, he looked positively murderous. “We have weed with us, and you just called the police?! You stupid bitch!”

Bonney took a hold of your hand. “(Y/N), we better get out of here. Remember how I got in trouble for smoking weed a few years back? I do not want to be here once they arrive.”

You looked over to Killer, who was clearly busy helping Kid and trying to keep the situation under control. Of course something like this was going to happen. You should’ve known better. But it felt so… right, getting to know him and talking to him. You hadn’t even had a chance to ask him for his number…

“(Y/N), please! We have to leave!” Bonney urged, and though you didn’t want to leave like this, you knew she was right, and reluctantly followed her, shouting a quick “Goodbye!” over your shoulder.

Once the two of you were outside and the shock and adrenalin rush started wearing off, you couldn’t help but feel dissappointed. You were most probably never going to see Killer again, and even if you did, he most definitely wouldn’t want to talk to you again, after you’d just left like that.

You sighed.

“Don’t worry. You’ll see him again.” Bonney said, as if she’d read your thoughts.

“I won’t. It’s okay,…it wouldn’t have worked out anyway.” You tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

“Oh no, I don’t want my sweet (Y/N) to be upset… let’s get some food!” Bonney said, trying to cheer you up.

You couldn’t help but giggle a little at her absurd suggestion.

“Bonney, it’s past midnight, where the hell are we supposed to get food at this hour?”

“I have my sources, so don’t question me. Let’s see, what am I in the mood to eat?... Oh, I got it, Sorbet! God, I haven’t eaten that in such a long, long time…”

Bonney kept rambling on about all kinds of food as the two of you walked home.

** _About 2 months later…_ **

“Hey, (Y/N)! Earth to (Y/N), you there?” Bonney all but shouted in your ear.

“Ouch! I can hear you just fine, you know?” you replied, slightly annoyed.

“Well who would know, after all you’ve been doing for the last couple of weeks is mope over that drummer.”

You wanted to tell her she was wrong, but you couldn’t. Because you knew she was right. After what had happened at the concert, you’d briefly been able to convince yourself it meant nothing to you, that Killer was just a guy, and that you’d be able to move on in no time.

But, clearly, that hadn’t been the case. It had been a long time since someone had fascinated you this much from the get-go, and ever since that night, you found yourself thinking about the drummer more often than you’d ever admit out loud.

“(Y/N)? Are you serious? You’re spacing out _again_!” Bonney scoffed, interrupting your thoughts.

“I’m sorry Bonney, I know I’ve been kind of useless lately.”

“Well good thing that’s about to change!” she replied, holding the news paper right in front your face.

It was an article about Kid and Killer’s band. They were returning to your town for a spontaneous concert. _Next weekend._

“I-I can’t-“

“Of course you can, that’s why I already bought your ticket!” Bonney said, sounding as self-satisfied as ever.

“_My_ ticket? You’re not coming with me?” you asked, hoping you’d just misheard.

“Of course I’m not coming with you, I’m way too old to play gooseberry, don’t you think?”

Her choice of words making you blush slightly, you sighed.

“I _have_ to go, right?” you asked, already knowing what she was going to answer the moment you said it.

“If you refuse, I’ll drag you there myself!”

** _The evening of the concert..._ **

All week, you’d tried to prepare yourself, but now the day had come, and you felt as nervous as ever. You’d contemplated what to wear for hours, but eventually just settled for your favourite pair of jeans and a band shirt. Better to wear something you felt comfortable in than to try and be someone you’re not.

As you waited in line at the entrance, all those ugly insecurities you’d try to put aside for tonight were rearing their head again.

_He’s probably not even going to remember you. It was just one evening, and he played dozens of gigs each year. He’s a quasi-celebrity, what are you even thinking? You’re only going to get yourself hurt again, Idiot! You-_

“Sorry, miss, your ticket please?”

You held out your ticket for the guy to see, getting more impatient with each passing second.

_Who says they’re even going to come back to the bar again tonigh? Maybe it was just a one time thing? Maybe he’ll be mad because you left, or he’ll just ignore you. Maybe he’ll-_

Even while lost in thought, you could tell something was up – it was taking the guy in front of you way too long to check your ticket. Just when you wanted to ask him what was wrong, he spoke up.

“Your name wouldn’t happen to be (Y/N)?”

Your first thought? _Truman Show. Hidden camera. Someone’s making fun of you, someone with a certainly wicked sense of humor._ Still, you replied:

“Yes, uhm… why?”

The guy checked some kind of list in front of him, then looked back up at you.

“You were regularly playing bass back in high school and you dyed your hair bright red back then?”

It took you a few seconds to put two and two together. _But he couldn’t have possibly remembered all that-_

“Yes, that is correct.” You answered, feeling even more nervous than before. But now, it was a good kind of nervous.

The guy in front you.

“Well, then I’ve done my part. Your eye colour matches the description, and all the other facts apply, so it has to be you. Here’s your VIP badge, my colleague over here will show you the way.”

_Wait, eye colour? _

Before you could dwell on your thoughts any longer, however, the aforementioned man motioned for you to follow him, quickly leading you inside.

It wasn’t long before you stood right in front of the door to the exact same room you’d been in that night all those weeks ago.

Deciding you’d been absorbed in thought long enough for tonight, you swiftly knocked.

You heard some sounds from inside, before someone opened the door.

And just like that, you forgot how to breathe.

Because right in front of you stood Killer.

But he wasn’t wearing his mask.

You felt like your eyes were going to pop out of your sockets.

You couldn’t really see his eyes, since half of his face was hidden by his long hair. _You still wondered if it felt as soft as it looked._

There were some scars on his face and around his mouth, but to you, he was absolutely perfect.

Noticing how incredibly rude it must come across to simply stand there and stare, you quickly cleared your throat before saying:

“Uhm… Hi.”

_Smooth, (Y/N), real smooth._

“You came.” He said, his voice just as warm and calming as you remembered. “I was worried I scared you off that night. I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

_Ok. Take it easy. Breathe. Your face was probably the shade of a fire extinguisher by now._

“I… was actually worried I scared you off by not saying goodbye.”

You almost missed it, but there was a small, yet genuine closed-lip smile on his face. It made you feel like all your worries and anxiety these past two months had been completely unnecessary. Like a weight was finally lifted off your shoulders.

“We still have about an hour left before the show begins. Wanna come in?” he asked, and from the way his hand was holding on to the door frame just a little too hard, you could tell he was nervous, too.

“Of course.”

** _About an hour later…_ **

Ok, you hadn’t come here expecting… anything really. But what you certainly hadn’t expected was for you and Killer to be making out in his dressing room, with your fingers in his long, perfect hair (_and yes, it was as soft as it looked_) and his calloused hands slowly making their way underneath your shirt, caressing your sides.

The couch wasn’t all that comfortable, but you couldn’t care less. You couldn’t remember the last time something felt so right, the last time you wanted to be with someone this badly.

It didn’t matter he was going back on tour in a few days. It didn’t matter what other people might say or think about this. Against all the odds, the both of you had stumbled into each other, and now you were falling into something you didn’t want to return from.

And from the way he whispered words of praise, of affection, into your ear, causing a shiver to rack through your body, from the way he held you, like you were something fragile, something precious, you could tell he felt the same as you.

“Come with us.” He said, inbetween kisses.

You sighed. “Killer, I can’t just quit my job and go on tour with you.”

“Why not?”

And even though it was crazy, it was irrational, it was everything you’d dreamed of back in your high school days, you were seriously considering his offer.

But just when you were about to answer, the door suddenly burst open, and a certain redhead rushed in.

“Killer, what the fuck are you doing, we have to get out in ten min-

Oh. Ok then. See you then. Let me know if you guys need a condom or anything.”

And with that, he was gone.

You buried your head in your hands, completely embarassed.

“So, that’s what I’ll have to deal with every night?” you asked, half-joking, half-serious.

Before you were able to realize how you’d said _will _instead of _would_, Killer had already pulled you into another searing kiss. And deep down, you knew you’d already made your decision.


End file.
